Island of Misfit Toys
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Three kings have shown nothing but hate and abuse to their children. When Snow, David and Killian grow up, they fall in love. Together, they decide to leave behind their fathers, finding their own happy ending.


**Prompted by loboselinaistrash: For once not an a very angsty Detective Snowing AU (largely based off me realising Colin was in the Tudors) - Killian, Snow, and David are all Royals (2 princes and a princess) abused by their parents, they fall in love with each other and run away together to explore new realms on the Jolly Roger ship and try to find one which feels like home.**

**Trigger warning: Mentions of child abuse and rape.**

Snow White was considered the fairest of them all by everyone in the realm, but it was a name she despised. Her father had ruined it for her, just as he had mostly everything. She had been helpless ever since the day Regina escaped with Daniel. She had thought it was good, that it was all in the name of true love. Through her adulthood, it wouldn't be something that brought her regret, because if this was how Father treated her…she had no clue how he'd treat his wife.

She pretended to be asleep most nights when he snuck into her chambers, she'd dance with as many different people as she could at balls. Yet, he'd somehow find a way. His fingernails digging through the fine fabric of her dress. The way his hot breath would go down onto her neck.

She shivered at the thought, but as she packed her bag, she knew she was finally free. She had met two men that shared a similar life to her own. Two men she had fallen madly in love with and was determined to spend forever with. They had bided their time, but as it seemed, that was quickly running out. Her fingers laced over her stomach, shutting her eyes. Soon, she'd be free.

"Snow!" Her father's voice carried from outside her chambers and she quickly closed her suitcase, throwing it under the bed. A moment later, he walked in. "You have paperwork."

"Coming, Daddy." She forced out the nickname just as she did her smile. Looking out the window one last time, she let the breath escape her nose and thought of the message Killian had sent to her by bird.

_Meet me at the docks at midnight, my love. XOXO._

In just a few hours-time, their lives would be forever changed.

David looked around the palace he had spent half his life in, holding his breath. His mother had taught him to be good, to be noble. Yet, in that moment, he was doing something that was neither of those things.

He was stealing from his step-father.

The ends justified the means, he had to do it. Snow was stealing from her father, just as Killian would steal from his own. They had managed to get a ship, but that would mean nothing if they had no money once they got there, wherever it was they were actually going.

He hadn't always been a prince. He and his brother had been born to two poor farmers who could barely keep their farm afloat. Still, even the days of poverty had been better than those in riches. At least then, they were happy. They were a family. Then Robert died and Ruth knew that she couldn't keep it up. So, she revealed something to her sons: she had once been a princess. When she fell in love with Robert, her parents had given her a choice and she chose true love. She urged them to never be as foolish as she had.

Her parents didn't welcome her back with open arms, but her plight caught wind of King George. He couldn't bear any children of his own and his beloved wife had also passed away. He made Ruth an offer: everything she could ever want for her sons in exchange for her hand in marriage. She accepted and he adopted the boys, turning them into fine princes. She had no idea of the abuse and torture that would be in store for her or her children.

David didn't know the exact circumstances surrounding his mother or brother's deaths, but he had no doubt that George played a hand in it. James, especially, had been rebellious, he had made plans to run off with Sir Maurice's daughter. Then days later he had died in a "cart accident". He knew that his mother had plans to leave but she had gotten caught up in an "arrow battle". David wasn't stupid, so he played the role of the perfect son. He bided his time. When he fell in love with Killian and Snow, he had to be careful. George wanted him to marry Princess Abigail, knowing that her father could offer the kingdom nothing but gold. David loved his significant others more than life itself, but he had to be careful. George could end his life.

Things were different now, however. Snow was pregnant. Not that it mattered either way, but a fairy's magic had told them that the child was his. He couldn't allow King Leopold to find out the truth nor could he allow his child to grow up in such straights.

So, while George was away on a diplomatic mission, he'd disappear…along with some of his finest jewels.

Killian could hear his father's snoring down the hall and he knew that meant it was go-time. Walking into the hall, he had his duffel thrown over his shoulder and he snuck down the winding staircase to the main floor. Men stood guard of the door and it pained him to know what he had to do. These men had been nothing but kind to him and now…well, he told himself it wasn't permanent.

"Your majesty," one of the guards spotted him in the light of their lantern. "Where are you going?"

"I'm afraid that's none of your business, lads."

He threw the dust at them and they became paralyzed on the spot. According to the Dark One, they wouldn't be frozen forever, just long enough for him to escape. He rushed out the door and headed through the woods on foot. His kingdom was the closest to the docks, so he knew that he would arrive first.

Much like David and Snow, his early life hadn't been filled with darkness. He too had a mother, a kind and gentle queen who had once fallen in love with a pirate by the name of Brennan. She made him a prince and gave him two sons. They were once a happy family, a family Brennan treasured. Then the plague took Alice and he turned to drinking. The abuse started not long after and by the time Killian was 14, he had lost his hand and his father had forced him to replace it with a hook.

"It's all your worth anyway."

The breaking point for him had been losing Liam, his older brother, his protector. Even he couldn't take everything and had escaped in the middle of the night to join the navy. Two of his fellow men showed up at the castle months later to report that his ship had gone missing at sea, they didn't predict many survivors.

Killian turned to drinking himself not long after that and would've nearly given up on everything…until he met Snow and David. Two misfit royals that were abused and needed an escape. They slowly fell in love and spent many nights hidden away together. They knew it couldn't last for long.

Until Killian found out that his brother had left him something: a ship. It wasn't just any old ship, though. It had the ability to cross realms. Together, he and his true loves could find a new home, far away from the kingdoms that plagued them. Especially now that they had a daughter on the way, it was time to be proactive.

He had a tiny stop to make first, however.

When he reached the tower, he climbed it in record time. He found his dear child asleep on her bed and let out a small hiss of pain knowing what she had been through. Brennan hadn't been the only one to hurt him, an evil witch had tricked him into sleeping with her and his dear Alice was a result. Brennan had agreed to not give the girl away, but locked her in a tower so no one knew of his sons "indiscretions" (because he refused to believe that a man could be raped). He made sure Alice was cared for, but she couldn't be known.

"Alice," he whispered. "Love, wake up."

Her beautiful blue eyes flickered open and looked up at him, a tiny yawn escaping her lips. "Papa?"

"Come now, we're going to go see Mommy and Daddy."

Alice smiled, sleepily. "Really?"

"Yes, Starfish. It's time we start a new adventure."

Snow and David climbed upon the ship, hand in hand. The salty air floated into their nostrils and the wind blew through their hair. Killian came up from the lower deck, wrapping an arm around each of them.

"I just tucked Alice into the bunks below," he whispered.

"Is she okay?" Snow asked.

"She's fine, she's excited to go on adventure."

Snow pulled both of them closer to her. "Where should we go first?"

"I have friends, in Arendelle," David said. "It's far enough away that we'll be safe there for a bit."

"Do you think it could be home?"

"I don't know, but let's figure it out."

They were in Arendelle by the following evening, welcomed by Princess Anna and her husband, Kristoff, an old "friend" of David's. (Killian and Snow weren't stupid, they knew from the looks the two exchanged they had once been lovers.) Anna showed Alice around, letting her devour all the chocolates that she wanted, while Queen Elsa assured them they'd be safe there as long as they needed.

They stayed through Snow giving birth to their younger daughter, Emma Ruth. It was only then that King Leopold caught wind of where they could possibly be, so they boarded the Jolly once again. They traveled different realms, caring for their two young girls and making love in the moonlight. The trouble was, no matter where they went, nothing quite felt like home.

One night, after finally getting Emma to sleep, Snow sat on the top deck, a magic bean between her fingertips. Killian and David sat on either side of her.

"Where'd you get that?" David asked.

"I traded for it."

"Why would you? This ship can take us to any realm."

"Any realm in this world." She gently smiled. "When I was a child, my mother used to read to me a story of a place with no magic. Some countries have kings and queens, but it's not quite like here. Things are different. People are free…they're happy."

"That's where you want to go, love?" Killian tilted his head. "A land with no magic?"

"I had this bean enchanted. It'd give us a life there, jobs, a home...we wouldn't have to run anymore. These beans are so rare, none of our fathers could ever get one and find us."

"Is there a catch?"

"We could never come back here. Like I said, it's a land without magic. Once we were there, the Jolly wouldn't work like it does. It'd just be a normal ship."

David and Killian consulted one another. These lands had been their home. They had allies, people that could protect them with magic. Yet, that only went so far. In this new land, they'd be able to protect their daughters, they'd truly be free.

"I think it's time we stop running," David whispered, stealing a kiss from his wife. "Let's find our new home."

In the new land, they wouldn't be royals like they had as children nor pirates like they had as adults. Snow would be a teacher, Killian a detective and David was a farmer/stay-at-home-dad. Alice went to school and Emma was cared for by her father during the day. There were no mythical creatures chasing them about, in fact they learned that their stories were told in a different way in this realm.

None of that mattered. The misfits had found an island where they finally fit in.


End file.
